Disgusting
by nicoLIES
Summary: Nowaki has left to America and Hiroki is starting to feel the pains of being left on his own two feet, finding some comfort in his two closest friends: Akihiko and Miyagi, What will happen when Nowaki returns? Lemon in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the dimly lit living room, sat a man on a couch, curled up in a blanket as he flipped threw channels. Hiroki Kamijou was attempting to amuse himself late in the night by watching TV again. He had finished all of his paperwork from school and should have been sleeping for work in a few hours but reality was…he couldn't. He had woken up several times in the past few hours with traumatic nightmares of his beloved Nowaki being lynched off.

He hadn't seen Nowaki in about a year, and yet that adoring man would haunt him to this day. He had left without a word. Leaving Hiroki like a handful of sand in the wind. His heart wept and cursed him for making him so dependant of someone who CLEARLY didn't care for him anymore. Leavening without a trace….. How…..Disgusting. Why did he care anymore… even if he was killed over and over again in his dreams.. Why care?

The brown eyed teacher sat there, irritated by his own thoughts and by the fact that there was noting to watch on TV. Nothing that would catch his attention … Now if he was one of the manly disrespectful students in his class, it would be no doubt he would be interested in everything on at this time of night. 'Wonder if any of them are watching this channel right now?' he shifted incompatibly at that thought and turned the TV onto some English channel. "Today's emergency news! In Hollywood tonight, Justin beiber was killed by a hoard of anti-fan girls!-"

Clearly displeased at the fact that he hadn't understood more than two words which was just said he switched to another. English only made him think of Nowaki. He turned off the TV and chucked the remote across the floor, watching it slide into the coffee table. Poor thing was covered in books and dents, coffee stains…much like the rest of the house. Ruined and a mess.

Lifting a large hand to sweep threw his hair he stopped and tugged lightly on the strains on his skull. Frustration was setting in again. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat in the past few days. Everything was droned out, stretched too far like butter on too much toast*

'Stupid Nowaki…. Leaving me here by myself, not even a note…' He had thought about moving, just so that one day when he came back it would be a smack in the face. "take that" he would say…but…. Well, would you? Honestly?

Maybe he was just stressing too much, needed a way to relax a little? Didn't really matter, there was nothing anymore that could…

Hiroki's half lulled eyes scanned the room, searching out for something until his eyes locked on his battered cell phone. Reaching out for it, he scrolled threw a few files on it, just out of boredom nothing more…"Akihiko…."

The contact was right there…why not call him…Sure it was late…. Really late. But He wouldn't mind, after all it WAS him calling. "Why not." He groaned to himself in a raspy voice, not used to using it much anymore.

He clicked the talk button and waited, the dialing sound….. Ring…..ring…..ring…. Crack, finally SOMETHING

"mmmmmmoshi moshi…" the voice clearly was tired as well, sounded kinda irritated, but as always it was just akihiko. That last thought made hiroki blush a little, his heart jumping in his chest, catching him off guard.

"A-akihiko…." Hiroki managed to squeak out, his voice cracking under stress. His hands fumbled to keep the phone up against his ear, as his body laid down against the couch and snuggled further into his blankets.

"Mmm Hiroki, you're calling pretty late…. What's wrong?" the older man groaned into the phone, the sounds of blankets rustling.

"Yeah…. I can't sleep… Sorry if this is too late for you, do you want me to hang-up?"

"no… it's fine… listen.. My cell is dying… Misaki is out for the weekend at his brother's, come over." with that there was a click of Usami's end, leaving Hiroki left in the dark.

"Usagi-baka…. Well… I suppose, there's no harm. Misaki isn't over." With that, Hiroki sat up and dragged himself across the floor, blankets collecting dirt that hadn't been vacuumed up in a while.

Sitting on his bed, hiroki dragged a pair of jeans on, as well as a shirt and looked threw his closet for a jacket. His eye's caught a glimpse of that old blue hoodie Nowaki wore, and had forgotten here while he ran off to America, without a second thought, he pulled it on and locked the door.

After the long cold trek over to Akihiko's house, he found a note on the door 'Hiroki, the door is unlocked'

"that's rather blunt…" he grabbed the note and crumpled it in his hands, walking in and shoving his shoes off. Looking around, all the lights were off, must mean he was still in bed or something.

Common sense said he should have stayed on the couch, but instead Hiroki took off his hoodie, and went up to Usagi's room.

Carefully walking into the older male's room he found the man sprawled, face first into his pillows, shirtless.

"A-aki-hiko?" hiroki whispered as he made his way closer to the male, as soon as he was close enough, Usagi grabbed him by the wrist and forced him down onto the bed, cuddling into him.

"Truth be told, I miss having Misaki around to cuddle into. Not ever Suzuki-san will satisfies me. Clearly we both miss something that isn't close to us. " Usagi wrapped his arms around Hiroki's thin body and smiled. "you look dead my friend."

Hiroki surprisingly didn't really put up a fight when it came to the cuddling, he just laid there, letting the other console him. "I feel it… I haven't slept in days. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I cant focus…. I'm dying…. I swear." his voice was very monotoned, as he explained to Usagi was wrong.

"just lean into me, and close you're eyes… shhh, trust me, it'll be fine," somehow he managed to run his fingers threw hiroki's thick hair before getting the man to lean back into him.

Tears ran down the brunette's face as he left Usagi spoon him and hold him tightly. He closed his eyes and eventually had fallen asleep.

* Yes I totally used a LordOfTheRings quote in there…. Felt fitting XD IM SUCH A NERD!

Anywyas I promise there WILL be Yaoi in a few chapters later, just gotta develop alittle bit of plot first, Anyways hope you like this so far and don't forget to leave a comment or something, it makes me feel epic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feeling of the chilling air rushed in scraping against the Brunette's skin, leaving deep lines in his skin. Both confused and terrified hiroki opened his eyes and looked around in this new place. The world was a different place, things weren't as they seemed. The feeling of de ja vu was disturbing as he continued to walk threw what used to be streets. Cars crashed together in a horrific collisions everywhere. No real bodies in the bars but shadows, people were shadows now? Blood ran down the streets, dripped off the trees, even the clouds were stained.

Absolutely terrified by this point, hiroki started running down the street, frantically trying to find SOMEONE that was still alive. Tripping over shadows and climbing over crashed cars, his brown tearing eyes set down at someone who was sobbing.

The person was curled up into a ball crying, babbling in some foreign language, slowly rocking back and forth. He reached down to touch the crying person's arm but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something and had his hand close enough, the body of this.. Boy twisted and morphed into face only holes in their face, screaming at the top of their lungs, so high pitched he felt his eyes and ears start to bleed-

Sitting up in bed and screaming his lungs out, hiroki placed his hands over his ears and curled himself into a ball. The nightmare had came back to haunt him that night as well, leaving him barely having time to sleep. Looking over to where Akihiko's body still laid, he found the older man staring up at him.

"Nightmare?" he mumbled huskily, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the crying man. He shook in the other's warm embrace, slowly forcing himself to calm down. It had only been the same dream. Nothing to get himself worked up about again for the 9th time that month.

Turning around and pressing his face into Usagi's shoulder, he laxed and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck . If he closed his eyes, he almost felt like Usagi was…Nowaki. His hand made it's way to Usagi's soft white locks, he smelt so good too.

Feeling the other's hands run up and down his back, caressing his skin… 'wait how did his hand get under my shirt?' Usagi's large hands continued to trail up and down his back, feeling his hot breath on his neck . This was all too much right now. His heart started beating harshly in his ribcage.

Usagi's breath began to come out in short sprits, panting like a dog in heat. Hiroki was barely touching him and he was acting like this? "Hiroki… You deserve better than him…" Usagi pulled away, looking down into Hiroki's crying brown eyes.

Hiroki just continued to stare up into Usagi's eyes as the older male gently pushed him down against the bed. "I've never left you." He continued to say to the younger male, running his hands down his chest and slowly prying off the brunette's shirt.

"Akihiko- stop." Hiroki finally snapped into reality and pushed the other away far enough so that he was sitting up again. "I… don't want this. What about Misaki? This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair.. And Nowaki is a cruel bastard. He left you, you need someone here for you…" Usagi avoided talking about Misaki and pressed his lips firmly down against Hiroki's, his hand sweeping down to hiroki's crotch and palming it in slow caresses.

Akihiko was right, he did need someone here for him… he wanted to be held, loved again, felt like he was needed. And for the reason he hated himself so much right now, he wanted someone to depend on. So he leaned up into that hand and let Akihiko have his way with him right now, he would use common sense later.

A smile grew on Usagi's mouth as he leaned in again, pressing his lips to the other's chapped and pale pair. The kiss became heated and needy, both men beginning to grope the other , exploring what they could not do before.

"Hiro….ki" Usagi moaned out as hiroki began to knee the other's crotch, trying to get a good reaction out of other. For a moment he swore that Usagi was going to call him Hiro-san. Feeling the strong need to rid this horrible feeling he grabbed the older male's shirt and tore it off of his body, starting angrily at the belt next.

"Hiroki… settle… don't rush. " he placed his hands overtop of the other's, and pressing his crotch against the other's, rubbing both of their growing bulges together.

The brunette cried out in pleasure, forgetting how madly he had loved this feeling. Losing himself in pleasure, he bucked up against Akihiko and released a wantonly moan.

The older male instantly grabbed Hiroki by his hips and lifted him up, ripping his pants off as well as his own pair and the rest of his clothing.

The brunette wanted to say something like " oh who's rushing now?" but his smart-ass comments were came out as nothing but moans now. Akihiko's devilish hands began running down his chest, past his navel and began to toy with his puckered hole, suddenly just pressing the tip of his member

Becoming impatient, the younger male pressed himself back against the other's Oh-so-tempting organ and gasped in pleasure. How long had he missed this? It felt like forever! And now, he almost felt complete. He felt whole but at the same time… something felt like it was missing

A burst of pleasure filled him just as akihiko pressed himself fully into the other's warmth. "AHH!" without thinking, akihiko began pounding messily into the younger male, making the uke see stars.

Groping blindly in the dark, scratching down the other' back and bucking back into that beautiful feeling.

Feeling the pressure in his stomach building until they both couldn't take it anymore.

"NOWAKI!" hiroki screamed at the top of his lungs as he climaxed.

Usagi's face was filled with horror as he looked down at the brunette who had the same look on his face. He really didn't mean to say that. It should have been Akihiko's name…

"I… I…" Hiroki quickly stood up and ran a hand threw his hair…. "can I use you're shower… I have to go to work now."

The sound of a cell ringing broke the horrible awkward situation. "Sure." Usagi nodded and picked up his cell. "Oh Misaki…. Yes… mhmm.. Alright.. I'll be there in a hour. Yes… love you too…. Bye."

Hiroki trekked off towards the bathroom, not saying a thing and once he heard the front door shut and he had jumped into the shower, he began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Akihiko- I want you to have someone there for you, someone to protect you. Someone you can trust. You can't trust him anymore

Chapter 3

The echoing sound of the chalkboard was slowly driving him insane, his voice just a hum in his own ears as he scribbled down words that were on the sheet in his left hand. He could hardly focus on the topic of discussion, let alone what he was writing.

His mind was lost in the thoughts of this morning, and how Akihiko had just walked away when Misaki called. Questions ran threw his mind over and over, irritating him further. Why had Usagi taken him? Did he feel bad for their past? Did he feel like he owed him? Then to confuse him more, he questioned if he liked Akihiko still…Nowaki?

Without realizing it, Hiroki had began to write down his thought process on the board, his hand betraying him as he wrote the words "Why trust someone who runs off without even telling you? "

Turning around towards his students and placing the notebook down again, he asked them to start verbally answering the questions for the rest of the discussion. The whole class gave the teacher a weird look as they looked back and forth from him and the board. One of the students put their hand up waiting for Hiroki picked him.

Hiroki nodded towards his student who groaned. "Kamijou Sensei, about the last question, Its irrelevant to anything but, if you trust someone enough and know them well…they would have a good reason to leave and you would know they would come back right?" the student put their hand back down and hiroki looked at the board in horror.

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and grumbled to himself. How did he just do that without noticing that! "Copy down these questions and then you can leave, they will be taken up next class. You're dismissed."

With that, Hiroki grabbed his books and trudged down the hallway and threw himself into his office room that he shared with Miyagi. The older man was standing in the middle of the room, bent over sorting papers. "AH! My sweet Kamijou you look exhausted!"

"Oh just shut up." Hiroki retorted in a monotoned voice, clearly displeased with the 'good morning' "I'm not in the mood for you're bullshit this morning Miyagi kiyoju*! He sat himself down at his desk and flipped open his laptop, searching threw his documents.

"But Kamijou, you've looked so dead lately. Perhaps you need to relax a little." Miyagi had snuck up behind hiroki and began to message his back, half expecting the younger male to flip out and throw something hard at him. Becoming even more confused when Hiroki just slouched forward, pressing his forehead against his desk. "wow… you're so tense, no wonder."

"Mmm…fuck off." the brunette groaned back and eventually sat up straight and slapped miyagi's hands away. "don't think I'll let you touch me all you want you perv." easing himself back into his chair, the brunette stretched his arms in the air.

"Ah but of course my dear, I know, I know." Miyagi teasingly waved his hand with a coy grin on his face. He too sat back down at his desk and began sifting threw papers and placing them into piles.

Hiroki stared at the blank screen of his laptop, beginning to get slightly irritated with the sound of the built in fan. "ughuu…." he let his hands wander to the keyboard and began typing a few words mindlessly, letting his mind run free.

Of course the one thing that would eventually cross his mind was the blue eyed boy., Those damn oceanic eyes were drowning him again. The next thing the other knew was that he couldn't breath properly and tears were wielding in his eyes. He managed to let out a broken comment…. "fuck!"

Feeling his head start to implode, he wrapped his thin fingers in his hair, pressing down on his head hoping that it would help.

Noticing that something was wrong, Miyagi hurried from his seat and grabbed Hiroki, proceeding to shake him rather violently. "get a grip boii! There's muffins in the kitchen to be had.~! You ain't feelin' no good just go home to yawwwuu creeeb and sleep!… seriously… you need to relax." running his hand up and down against the other's back.

"I…can't-….FUUUUCCKKK!" trying again to calm himself down, hiroki pressed his face into Miyagi's stomich and began screaming.

"I'm sure you can, I bet you're rather great in bed my dear Kamijou~~!" Beginning to feel slightly worried with the way the other was beginning to react to this panic attack. " Here, lets calm down… then I'm going to drive you home when you're finished calming down."

Feeling overly embarrassed about this whole situation but right now too gone to care, Hiroki simply nodded and continued to cry into the other's shirt. After another five minutes of this Hiroki was calmed down enough to walk with Miyagi to his car and be driven home.

The ride was very quiet, miyagi being mature enough to just shut up for once while the brunette sat there, curled up and breathing carefully. Dropping off his co-worker, miyagi simply waved and drove off leaving the brunette at his apartment's door step.

Following day

Hiroki had been picked up by miyagi the following day first thing in the morning. He automatically knew that today was going to be horrible based on the fact that Akihiko continued to text asking him to reply back and said that they needed to talk.

Ignoring the older man for now he would continue on with life, and forget about both men and continue with his work. Currently It should be his top priority since he was going to behind on rent if he wasn't careful.

Once again the ride to work was as quite as it was the first time, not being the slightest bit awkward as some people would have found it.

Arriving at the school, his eyes scanned across the parking lot finding a memorable red sports car he hid his face into his jacket and kept walking, his eyes glimpsing over one of his students exiting the car and kissing Akihiko bye. Clearly this was Misaki. Irritated with this just slightly, he turned his back mumbling something about having 'boy-toys'

The morning passed by pretty quickly that day, and soon by the time he was standing at the front of the classroom and staring at the clock it was already half passed noon. He dismissed his students and left off to his and Miyagi's office.

"Ah! My sweet Kamijou~! You have returned to me~! How are you feeling? Better I hope!" Miyagi stood up from his seat to greet the hazel eyed boy.

Scanning his eyes across the room, hiroki noticed that standing beside Miyagi was Akihiko, looking slightly pissed off.

"What's wrong with you're phone Hiroki?" Usagi stepped forward and placed both of his hands on the brunette's shoulders, trying to give a more kinder look but still clearly pissed.

Looking back at Miyagi and scowling, Hiroki grabbed Akihiko's arm and dragged him down the hallway towards the Library. "I will not let that perv get into my personal life, I refuse it." He grumbled like a pissed off cat. "I work in the outside world… unlike you. I have things to do. I don't have time for silly text messages." He crossed his arms, still being childish. Something's never change.

"Well I apologize, listen. Hiroki. We need to talk… I won't to know why you let me make love to you." His tone was little too blunt and caught the younger male off guard. "I'm confused….And I don't know what to be doing about our relationship…"

"I….you're my friend… I… I loved you… but then you hurt me.. I found Nowaki, but he reminded me of you… and now you remind me of him… I guess I was looking for something…" embarrassed and overly flustered about this situation, hiroki crossed his arms and leaned back against a rack of books, hoping that his arms would cover his face at least a little.

"I see…." Akihiko's face was completely emotionless as he took a step forward. "I feel like this is all my fault. I'm sorry. I feel like I should be there for you, help rebuild your trust in me….but it's hard because the only way I can think of would harm myself and Misaki's relationship." His hand laid on top of Hiroki's head.

"WHAT AM I? A MERE CHILD? " realizing that he had just snapped at Akihiko, he turned around and pressed his face against the books and hard steel. " I don't need help. :

"you may be an adult, but you need someone right now…. Listen I have to get going, I have to get back to work, but call me if you need anything." he brushed his fingers threw the other's locks one last time. "please keep in contact with me…. I worry too much about you."

With that the other left, leaving the brunette alone again, and leaving him to his own thoughts.

Pissed off as usual, hiroki stalked back to his classroom and began teaching again. Reading out loud to the class, his eyes scanned the room to make sure that they were paying attention, he found that boy from this morning; texting in class.

" TAKAHASHI MISAKI ! DETENTION! AFTER SCHOOL!" proceeding to throw the hardcover book at the poor child.

"AHH!" Misaki grabbed his head and winced. "Usagi-san !" he cursed and slammed his cell phone onto his desk.

Hiroki walked over towards the boy with a very pissed off growl, he snatched the phone up and sat down on top of Misaki's desk. And clicked on the 'reply' button and texted an angry 'leave my students alone while there working or else they get detention :[ don't care if it's your boy toy or not Dx - Kamijou'

Misaki just stared at his teacher questioningly as the man stood back up and started teaching again. The rest of the day went by like nothing, but as promised; at the end of the school day Misaki was forced to stay behind and serve his detention.

Surprisingly, he was the only one there besides hiroki, who was calmly typing on his laptop would stop from time to time, just to stare at this cell phone.

Feeling a pang of displeasure, hiroki brushed his fingers dramatically threw his hair and let out a sigh. He really just wanted to go away for a little, or wished Nowaki never existed… no that was too cruel.. Wished he …. Never met him.. That sounded nicer.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, on his knees bawling his eyes out with his heart beating fast in his ears. He couldn't calm down and the room began to spin again. He could hear his beloved student running towards him screaming 'are you alright sensei?' damn that Nowaki…

Author's note: Alright, thanks everyone so far for reviewing and stuff, makes me really happy and you guys keep me going on with this story. Yeah this chapter was extra extra long... took a while to write.. By the way, thank my Nowaki for even helping me out with this since I was getting frustrated with this story.

extra note: this IS an AU if you haven't realized it by now, thank you for pointing out that my story line is flawed... TT_TT

thanks for reading and always remember, the more comments I get back, the faster the new chapter comes up. Ideas would be greatly loved, thanks ! 3

-nicoLIES


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who commented on this, I've been unable to post earlier for some personal reasons, but I appreciate you guys for not getting man!~ *gives cookie*

The smell of bleach and filled the air as Hiroki finally awoke, covered in sweat and still dressed in the same clothes as the day before. He was beginning to feel awkward about being here, not to mention when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Turning to see who it was, he was completely shocked. There sat Misaki, fast asleep in the chair, his cell phone still in his hand as he snored lightly.

For once a student had actually cared enough about him to stay? What kind of world was this? With a un-auto-able groan, the older male made to sit up but felt over dizzy. 'what had happened?' well it must have been something since he was at the hospital.

The younger brunette began to stir in his sleep, nearly falling off the chair and instantly woke up, staring Blankley at his English teacher. "Morning' sensei." he piped up, blushing in embarrassment.

Hiroki looked back at him slightly annoyed and pinched the skin between his eyes. "Would you like to explain what just happened to me?" Slowly, Hiroki sat up against the pillows and began to fix his hair, the last thing he needed was to not look presentable to his student.

"Um… well… I was in detention with you.. And then you started hyperventilating… you were freaking out so I called 1-1-9* and they brang you here. I tagged along because I wanted to make sure that you were alright." His green eyes continued to search Hiroki's face, waiting for the man to start freaking out and throw something. He knew that his teacher had anger issues, so he would dance around his words, making sure not to set him off.

(A/N; thank Nowaki for helping me with this story~~~!)

"well… Thank you about that." Hiroki embarrassedly cleared his throat and stared down at his crossed arms. "When did they say I could get out?"

The sound of the door opening caught both the Brunette's off guard. "WHY good evening, nice to hear you're up Mr. Kamijou!" the Doctor stood there across from Misaki, staring at the papers in his hand. "All we have to do is take you're blood pressure and I'll talk to you a little before you leave. My name is Doctor Tsumori! "

The man was annoyingly happy, and this just pissed Hiroki off. "whatever, let's just get this over with." the brunette groaned irritably.

Akihiko was beginning to worry more about his best friend more and more. The brunette hadn't replied to any of his texts or calls. He hadn't talked to him since the day before and even then, when he left he was worried.

Misaki had been texting him back saying that he would be out for the night, he never really mentioned where he would be or who he'd be with, which was pissing him off as well. So here was the great Akihiko, driving over towards Hiroki's apartment, Stressed out as hell. He had a spare key so there was no real worry about getting in. All he wanted to do was make sure the man was alright, go home, meet up with Misaki and go get something to eat… maybe a bath? Anything right now sounded relaxing.

He finally made it to his usual parking spot and quickly stride up towards the stairs, beating it up to the end of the hallway. He began to shake as he grabbed the key from his pocket and put it into the key hole and turned. 'please be alright, please be alright!' he continued to chant in his head as he opened the door.

He was greeted with the disturbing sound of science, either Hiroki wasn't here or he was dead on the floor somewhere! Freaking himself out more, he began running around the house looking for his beloved childhood friend.

After checking every room, and every place he could hide, he realized that Hiroki wasn't here. And according to the coffee pot, he hadn't been back for a little while.

He decided that he was going to wait for Hiroki at the apartment, it would be better not to mention if he kept texting him. For sure he wouldn't miss him if he slipped in. Maybe he went home for a visit and left his phone or something.

Beginning to feel rather tired, Akihiko laid down against the Couch and turned the TV on down low. A nap didn't seem like such a bad idea, and plus he knew Hiroki well enough that if he came in he'd most likely just stand in front of him and scream to wake him up.

Hiroki sat there even more irritated then the first moment he met this 'Tsumori' character. He was driving him clinically insane, with all this 'Stress is bad for you' bullshit. Damn right he knew about this, but honestly? He was a fully grown man, he would know all of this!

"And make sure to take these every 4 hours. You're levels are normal for now so you're son can bring you home now!" the light brown haired doctor smiled brightly down at Hiroki who snapped again for the millionth time.

"HE'S NOT MY SON! HE IS A PUPLE OF MINE!" Hiroki grabbed the small bag of pills that the doctor had given him, and stormed out, Misaki following behind him quickly. "Thank you Doctor." Misaki turned and bowed quickly before running to catch up with Hiroki.

"Sensei… I'll have to drive you home, you're car isn't here." Misaki quietly squeaked out terrified of his teacher who was clearly itching to grab another book.

"FINE! The world hates me anyways!" the older man began running a hand threw his hair, irritated with everything and anything. He hated being here in the hospital only because he always saw a doctor that looked like Nowaki from behind. He knew the difference since he had been treated by him once before. His name was Doctor… Kataro…. Maybe? Couldn't remember.

Making there way to Misaki's car, Hiroki kept silent. There was nothing more embarrassing than having you're student drive you to the hospital AND bring you back home. This was slowly killing his self-esteem By the second.

The sound of someone entering the house had woken the napping Akihiko. Groggily, he opened his eyes and stretched. He could hear the sound of keys being laid down on the kitchen table, and instantly he knew it was hiroki.

"You're home?" he yawned out, his back popping in different places. He ran a hand threw his hair before pushing himself in an upward position. He looked over towards the man in the kitchen, only to be greeted with a sight that scared both men.

Nowaki stood there in the kitchen, confused and tired. His face slowly turned to one of pain and anger, this making Akihiko even more confused. "You really are home…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(A/N; DUN DUN DUUUNNN!~! The return on Nowaki~~~~ what now?~~~ thanks everyone, remember to Review~ 33333)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Right now I'm really not in the mood to write this stuff, and so far for these past few chapters ive gotten a VERY low amount of reviews, so heres my next chapter… aka.. You get none till there is reviews =.= never thought it would come to this. First chapter I got had quite a few, now im down to nothing -.-'' until i get a few more reviews i wont continue this.

the real chapter 5 will be up whenever you guys decide i have it done. im just not posting it


	6. Real chapter 5

Akihiko began to quizzically stare back at Nowaki who seemed to get an idea of what was really going on, and instantly he knew that this was bad. He really shouldn't have been here after all. Someone was going to get caught.

"I'm sorry, it seems I've barged in- excuse me." It took seconds for Nowaki to pick up his things again and angrily stomped off towards the door. No matter how polite he was being now, Akihiko knew the difference in his tone.

"Nowaki!" Akihiko stood up, rushing towards the door to calm the younger man down and clear things up so that if Hiroki came home that there wouldn't be anyone yelling at him, he never did like his ass on the line.

Without thinking Nowaki stopped and turned around, eyes wild with anger. Usagi was startled for a moment and stepped back. He'd never known that Nowaki could freak out so easily over something so stupid as this.

The next few minutes were the science after the blue eyed boy stalked off from the apartment.

"I'm in shit…." Akihiko ran his hand up his face and threw his hair with the stress beginning to increase. There were many ways to go about this.

1. Don't tell Hiroki, hook him up with someone else who could treat him better?

2. Tell him and get his ass handed to him as well as having hiroki always worry of Nowaki leaving again

3. Go after him himself.

Number one sounded great right now, but if Hiroki was him right now, he'd probably go with option 2.

"ssshiiiitttt!"

IMALINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IM A LINE~IMALINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Finally they had made it back to Hiroki's apartment and the elder of the two was overly pleased with this thought. He could relax, have a drink and finally be alone. He turned to Misaki to thank him again and tell him off, when both of the boys had something catch their attention.

A red sports car was parked in front of the large building. Instantly like any other time, Misaki quickly got out of the car, Hiroki following behind him quickly.

As Hiroki opened the door and stepped into the room, only to find the older male sitting on the floor with his back against the back of the couch. "I was waiting for you-oh hello Misaki." Usagi stood up and ran a hand threw his hair again out of a nervous habit.

"What's the meaning of all of this Akihiko?" Hiroki adjusted his glasses and shirt, putting down his suitcase on the kitchen counter. His eyes catching on something shiny, a set of house keys.- Nowaki was here?

A sudden pang of panic went threw him and the first thing he did was grab Akihiko and gave him a angry glare.

"What just happened? Why are Nowaki's keys here?" he stared up at the purple eyed boy while Misaki gasped in horror.

"He…was here. Saw me and thought that we were together…" Akihiko placed his hands on top of Hiroki's and eased him off slowly. "He left, you might want to find him before he does something stupid. He got pretty upset."

With a look of deep concern, the brunette began looking around the room for his keys, should he drive? Or should he run? Nowaki was faster at running,… he could be anywhere by now. Stopping again, he reached for his head and pulled on the top of his head lightly. What if this was all meant to be? He had hurt him before by leaving without a word, not a note…all this time…lonely and putting him threw hell?

Without even realizing it, Hiroki had already started his chase down the stair-well, barely able to throw his jacket on as he ran down the street hoping to find this man who put him threw almost everything and yet still finding himself in love with him.

As he ran threw groups of people and threw the streets of Tokyo, accidentally falling a few times when people wouldn't move and such. It had been over 2 hours of him searching threw the streets for the damn brat and he was beginning to lose hope.

Sitting down to catch his breath, Hiroki slumped over and wrapped his arms around his head, beginning to cry finally. He had been so close to finding him again and…. Stupid Akihiko

-XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misaki looked up at Akihiko with a very serious look, slowly forming a very angry face. "Usagi-san…. There's been something I've been meaning to ask you. And it's about Kamijou-sensei…" The younger male started walking towards the purple eyed man who began to look fearful for once.

"you butt dialed me the other day while I was at my brother's." he pulled out his phone, beginning to scroll threw it and showed the man.

Both embarrassed and fear grasped at Akihiko's heart. Running a hand threw his hair nervously. "Oh? What did you hear?"

Misaki shrugged and walked out the door playing stupid. "I don't know, I think I'm deaf or something." Usagi ran after the younger boy and grabbed him from behind.

"I should explain…shouldn't I?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" Misaki whipped around hissed up at Usagi angrily.

XxXxXxXXxXXXXxxxx

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright so i was planning on putting this up ealier, but i've been really busy and havent been home so i really do apologize for making you wait so long!

I feel like a dick for asking for you guys to review like that but i just feel like no one likes this story anymore so yeah i apologize for that too.

hope you like this chapter and dont forget to review -,-'' i dont want to be a dick again


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long, i honnestly didn't mean to. But school, robot unicorn attack and poletical debates have taken over my life 3

Just as though it had been planned by some horrible force in the world, Hiroki unlike in most stories, never ended up finding Nowaki that night, he ended up returning home late that night and piss drunk from drinking a little too much.

Opening the front door, hiroki lost balance and smacked into the floor with a loud thud. Laying there for a few more minutes, making sure the room wasn't spinning anymore, Hiroki got back to his feet, shutting the front door behind himself.

He felt nothing but nausea and heartbreak. The brunette took some time, holding himself up with his hands pressed firmly against the wall, just to get to his room. Slipping a few times, he made his way to his bed and slumped his body over onto the cold blankets.

He had finished crying to himself when he began to get to the bar, so now he felt like he couldn't do it anymore. The idea of Nowaki being somewhere here was enough to keep him wanting to look around, he couldn't let his tears show when he did find the boy though. Of course Hiroki had SOME dignity left to make it seem that he wasn't totally dying without the raven haired boy.

Laying there in a drunken mess, he gripped onto the sheets tightly attempting to stop the room from spinning more. Feeling disgusting, hiroki shoved his head back into the pillows. He began to fall asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness.

He could hear something moving across the floorboards, disturbing his sleep again. Shifting so that he could sit up. He felt utterly sick when got up alittle too quickly from the bed.

"Hello?" He hissed, grabbing his head as he stumbled several times to get back onto his feet. In the dark kitchen, he could see someone walking around and the front door wide open.

"H-hey!" he stumbled backwards, feeling the affects of alcohol still just a few hours later.

The shadowed figure moved quickly towards the brunette who nearly fell back onto his ass. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his torso, he gasped in shock.

Misaki was pacing around the living room, glareing at Akihiko who was awkwardly sitting on one of the chouches. "Misaki… I can explain." he started, but was cut off short by the look Misaki gave him.

"can you? Usagi-san… I can't believe you… fine. Explain yourself. Explain to me why I should just march out the door right now and go live with my brother again? Tell him all about what we used to be." the brunette sat himself down on the other couch across from the older silver haired male.

"I'll tell you the truth… That night, Hiroki had a break-down." Akihiko stared, folding his hands together as he leaned onto his lap. "He came over and I comforted him… It became.. A little…physical but only for the right reasons. I know it's not really an excuse but I owe him in a way… from before I met you, and I was not over your brother." He looked over towards Misaki who just continued to give him the same look.

"As a best friend he needed me, I love him too much to see him in pain. It's like you and you're sempai from school, you'd do it for him wouldn't you? I've known Hiroki since I was very small and first moved to Japan." shifting his position again, Usagi gave Misaki a loving smile. "but I don't love him the way I love you… you mean the world to me and I don't want you to leave me. I couldn't live on.

Hiroki had the same problem. He couldn't live on without Nowaki, which was why he was so stressed out that you had to bring him to the hospital just not too long ago. He just couldn't do it anymore…"

Waiting for a answer, Usagi stood up and made his way to the other side of the table to get a good look at Misaki.

The brunette just sighed and shook his head. "Alright… Whatever." Standing up, the green eyed boy crept up the stairs without another word. Leaving Akihiko without an explanation to anything. He would just sit here and wait for an answer.

Would Misaki come down the stairs with his things packed up, or would he come down stairs and smile at him. For once he couldn't attack the boy and get an answer.

Hiroki had found himself in the arms of the notorious Miyagi, he smiled at the brunette and held him tightly.

"I found him!" he announced proudly, still holding the frail boy who wasn't feeling the best.

"Huh? Miyagi what are you doing here? Found who?" Hiroki was put back down and attempted to shove Miyagi off of him.

"Wow dude, have you been drinking? Anyways I found Nowaki and brang him back to my place, he didn't have a place, and I had NO IDEA it was him till he started talking about you!"

Hiroki looked up at miyagi in disbelief, its true that this could all have been a dream. What were the odds, was this really happening?

Attempting to steady himself against the other man, Hiroki grabbed onto Miyagi's arms and pressed his face against his chest. "Y-you're sure that I-its him?"

Feeling miyagi beginning to move, the brunette stood up by himself again, waiting for the raven haired man to finish doing whatever he was up to. His jacket landed on top of his head, freaking him out for a second and almost giving him a heart attack.

"Pull this on, I'll drive you to my house so you can find out for yourself!" with a gentle hand on Hiroki's back, he led the younger boy towards the door and the two stumbled out the door towards the car.

The ride was painfully long for hiroki, amusing himself with his fingers which were barely peaking out from behind the jacket he wore. Even this small distraction was nothing compared to the thoughts of Nowaki possibly being at miyagi's.

Eventually reaching the small house that Miyagi usually shared with Shinobu, Hiroki got out of the car rather quickly. You could tell in his face that he was no longer tipsy, but was very concerned, something that wasn't usually painted on his face.

As Miyagi opened the door, Hiroki felt his heart pounding against his chest. Miyagi was across the room now, pointing at the shut door down the hallway. "He's in that room, just peek in. If it's him you totally owe me." Miyagi's smile grew when he saw the slight spark of excitement in the latter's face.

Being quite careful, hiroki reached out, his hands shaking as he twisted the door knob slowly and poked his head into the room.

It was quite dark in the room, a small amount of light streaming into the room from the windowsill. His eyes could barely make out the large figure cuddled into a heap of blankets on the bed. Beginning to second-guessing the fact that this was his Nowaki, Hiroki turned back to miyagi and shrugged. He shut the door after he was finished peeping, sighing in irritation.

"I'm not sure." He leaned against the wall confused. "If it's not him…. Then I shouldn't go in there. Can I wait till the morning?" He felt rather stupid, being much too shy to go into the room to check. What if he was caught staring? And what if it was someone else ?

"I think you should go in there, just sneak in and if he wakes up and it's not him tell him you're looking for something in the drawer." Though this was a pretty good idea for a cover-up, Hiroki couldn't find himself walking into the room and sighed.

"Can I just come back in the morning or something? We don't work in the morning." the brunette began sniffling and coughed into his hand.. "This way I can just find out when he comes out. I'm sure he's putting himself threw along, not to mention he might want a good night's sleep."

With a nod Miyagi began walking back down the hallway, motioning for Hiroki to follow him. After taking another left turn they made it to the living room. "you can take the couch, normally I'd offer the bed…But Shinobu is in there sleeping at the moment. Stay the night, I'll bring you some Timmy Hoes in the morning."

Hiroki nibbled on his bottom lip, debating weither he should stay or leave again. It was a long walk back to his house and it was rather nippy outside. "alright." Looking up at the raven haired boy who was already holding some sheets. "uh…"

"I already knew you were going to say yes."

"what makes you think I would say yes?"

" 'Cause it's you." Miyagi laid the blankets out and began snickering to himself. "atta boy, get some sleep. Shinobu will be up soon, he'll most likely make you something to eat since he's insane about cooking."

With that, Miyagi disappeared into the hallway again leaving hiroki to himself.

Crawling into the poorly made bed, hiroki turned onto his side and yawned. Exhaustion eventually took him into one of the deepest sleeps he'd had in years.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was as thought he had just closed his eyes when he was forced back up again, a tight pain in his spine as he shot up in surprised to feeling a hand against his chest.

Shinobu, was gazing down with his confused blue eyes. "I made breakfast if you'd like. Would you like anything with it?" For once Shinobu was in a good mood when Hiroki met him. Last time he was the one who was throwing spitballs at him and ended up getting detention.

"mm- sure." standing up, you could hear hiroki's back crack, his next thought was 'I'm getting old' which reminded him of the fact that miyagi and Shinobu were WAY too illegal, but nether seemed to care.

Following his student into the kitchen he saw two other men sitting at the table sipping their coffees. Instantly hiroki knew that one was Miyagi, he was facing the older man when they walked into the kitchen, the other boy was much taller than what he remembered Nowaki to be.

Realizing this his stomich sank a little.

"Shinobu, can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" Miyagi stood up from his chair and left myself and this stranger together by ourselves.

Ignoring the other male for the first few akward seconds, I began putting a few things onto my plate, who cooked cabbage first thing in the morning?

Searching the counter I looked for my promised coffee which should have been awaiting to be drank by me. "Miyagi-san wheres my Coffee?" Turning around, I looked down the hall, in my peref I could see this 'Nowaki' clone… wait… not impersonator.

He stared up at me with his wide blue eyes, confused and broken. I stared down at him, how had I not realized that this had been him before?

"It's in the fridge!" Miyagi called out, no where near the kitchen still. Which I was half happy for, this meant that I wouldn't have to have him staring at the both of us. I called back a thank you, grabbing the coffee and walked over towards Nowaki.

"we… need to talk." I could already feel my chest clench, what if Nowaki didn't want to hear the truth? Why did I even care anymore?

Nowaki had grown a lot since he had left… Infact this terrified me when he stood up. I half expected him to get up and turn the other way, but he stood in front me. He had matured aswell….

"Hiro-san…"

MY heart fluttered and I couldn't take it anymore, I began crying into my lover's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked! and remember to Review and rate please and thank you! 3 much love (help for upcoming events would be nice, such as ideas)

nicoLIES


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Im tired of this story -,-;; not gunna lie. so next chapter is the last. I'll hopefully be doing one shots for a while. I got no reviews for last chapter, just favs. and im happy you faved me or the story or started following my stuff but a review would have been nice. This chapter is short becuase my computer died, im sick and im really not in the mood right now so deal 3**

**  
**

It was pure surprise for me, the way I was beginning to react. If you knew me well-enough you would have thought I would just started screaming and freak out, My usual Hot-headed self would agree with this. But I guess it was all coming at me all at once. Finally having Nowaki so close, I felt like a huge burden had dropped from my shoulders.

"A-are you crying- Hiro-san" I wouldn't have really realized it myself unless he had told me anyways.

His hold on my grew a little stronger before I pushed him away. Backing away and rubbing my eyes with my fists, I took a deep breath. Finally letting the stress wash out of my body I looked up at Nowaki's empty eyes.

"Akihiko and I… were nothing." I pointed out firstly. Making sure to start this topic off right. Or so I thought. In my head I was running threw so many things I've learned over the years, perfect grammar, proper word fragments, and every word that escaped my mouth, was going to be perfect. I had one chance to say this properly, would I fuck it up?

"I want you to know, that…." I stopped, growling in irritation as my brain began shutting down. My stress levels rising. "I don't know what you assumed, why you left really or how Miyagi tracked you down. But I just… there's so many thing-" I could feel my emotions balling in my throat again as I looked up at the much taller boy now.

Nowaki cut me off quickly and pulling me into his chest. "I love you Hiro-san." he murmured into the top of my head. "I'm sorry for leaving, for not saying anything, will you forgive me?"

This was all going way too fast, I had no idea what was going on around me. Should I forgive him? Nothing was explained yet, too fast! too fast! My head was spinning. I leaned in towards Nowaki, letting my tears continue to stream.

I couldn't give him an answer, I just wanted to be held. He was here, finally. Where he should be. And to me that's all that mattered in this moment.

This lasted for a few minutes before I finally pulled away from Nowaki, reaching for my coffee which I had still needed to drink. Rubbing my eyes with my fist, I signed in exhaustion. Already the couch was looking comfy again.

"Hiro-san… you're not with Akihiko?" he was persistent, it's like he's too stupid sometimes to get that I just said something, and I missed it. I missed his stupid questions, his dumb face. That fucking retarded smile he had where half the time he looked like he was high. Yes that was my Nowaki.

"No.. He came over to check on me. I hadn't been replying to his messages since I was with Misaki." I began taking a sip of my coffee, with my stern look plastered back on my face.

"ah, i'm sorry that I-" Nowaki had sat back down when Miyagi began dancing back into the kitchen.

"My Shinobu is so nice! He's running to the store! So Kamijou-sensei, will you be staying long today?" Of course he would cut in, of course. This was getting quite predictable.

I looked down at Nowaki and then back at Miyagi, confused at what I should be saying. "pretty soon, I have some stuff to do back at home. And I have to make sure Akihiko didn't trash my apartment again."

"ah! Kamijou you're so cool! With that stern face of yours~! Nowaki will you be joining him?" Miyagi sat down beside the younger male who's face was dumbly grinning at me.

"I intend to, if i'm allowed."

"that was the plan."

"so then I'll be leaving soon aswell."

"Ah good, good!" miyagi snickered with delight. "my, you two are pretty cute. No wonder Kamijou loves you, so what are you like in bed. Just outta' curiosity I mean you must lift weights or somthin-" His ranting was becoming quite annoying and I could feel my heart pound violently in my chest.

"MIYAGI!" I hissed glaring over with death in my eyes. Shaking my head I shifted nervously. "I should leave soon, not to mention I've had to see you're ugly face more than I usually do and i'm sick of it."

"Hiro-san are you embarrassed?" Nowaki stood up and walked towards me, grabbing my hips, holding me close and I freaked out like a cat.

"STOP IT HE'S RIGHT THERE GET OFF OF ME YOU LOAF!" I hissed back at the not so young anymore adult. I didn't even have to look up to know he was smiling at me. "let's go, alright? Seesh. Thanks miyagi."

"no problem! Anytime~! Have lots of amazing sex tonight!" miyagi waved back at us, and I REALLY, REALLY wanted to throw a book but there was none in sight.

**COMMENTS WOULD BE NICEEEE**


End file.
